Rosco's Heart
by waikiki23
Summary: Rosco is out chasing the boys, then has an emergency of his own.  Can the Dukes save him in time?  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya'll! Hope you like this story. The premise behind it was listed on the . I own nothing, but I wish I owned Luke and Bo! Please read and review!**

**Welcome ya'll to Hazzard County, land of the free and home to the crooked, namely one Boss Hogg and his sidekick Rosco. This is one story ya'll aren't about to forget. Our story starts at the Duke farm...**

"Come on Bo, Uncle Jesse needs the nails for that fence!" Luke Duke yelled, sliding into the passenger side of the General Lee, his brown haired head sliding into the car. He and his cousin Bo were heading to town to do some errands for their uncle.

Bo Duke came running out of the house, yanking a boot on as he hopped over to the car. The blonde haired boy finally got his boot on and slid into the General as the boys' uncle rounded the house. He walked over to the car and poked his head into Luke's side.

"Now, you boys, don't dawdle in town. Just git what I need and git back here so we can fix the fence in the back 40." The boys knew better than to cross their uncle.

"Yes sir. We'll be as fast as we can," Bo said, starting the General. Their uncle pulled back and watched as his nephews flew out of the driveway and headed to town. Like he always did, he sent a silent prayer up to the heavens for his boys. _Be with them Lord. Please don't let anything happen to them. Thank you Lord. _He turned back to begin the chores.

The General flew down the road at a respectful 55 mph, Bo having fun flying around the curves. The boys were having a great time, ribbing each other. Around one of the curves, Rosco's patrol car fell in behind the boys.

"We have company Luke." Bo said, turning slightly before keeping his eyes on the road.

Luke turned around and saw the flashing lights of the patrol car. "Hit it. We don't want to have to mess with Rosco today," Luke replied, waving his hand forward.

Bo obliged, putting the pedal to the metal. "Come on General, don't fail us now!"

"Take Canyon Road, we can lose him," Luke said as Bo left the main road and went to the right. Rosco followed him, keeping close.

"Wow, he is doing good today. Rosco never does this good!"

"We've been helping him a lot lately you know, running from him!"

**Ol' Luke was tellin' the truth. They had been runnin' from Rosco due to all the speed traps that he laid out. Needless to say, Rosco was becomin' a better driver and that was not bodin' well for the Dukes. Meanwhile, in Rosco's car...**

"We're in hot pursuit Flash!" Rosco exclaimed, petting his faithful dog. Flash was sitting in the front seat of the patrol car, silent as usual. Rosco was excited, seeing how well he was keeping up with the Dukes.

A sharp pain in his chest made him catch his breath; he wasn't sure what that was all about. After a minute, it stopped hurting. He shook off the nagging feeling that something was really wrong and kept following the Dukes.

**That doesn't sound good, does it ya'll? Well, I hope ol' Rosco is going to be okay...**

The Dukes kept on flying through the Canyon Road, Rosco close behind. He watched as the General flew over the creek, leaving him behind. Instead of following them, Rosco decided not to crash a patrol car and let the Dukes go.

**Well, I didn't even see that one comin'. Rosco givin' up on the Dukes? I wonder what's wrong?**

Rosco pulled the patrol car over on the side of the road, his chest hurting something fierce. He had never been in this amount of pain before.

"Flash honey, I'm not sure what's goin' on, but I know I'm in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! I know this is a shorter chapter, but I promise, more will come soon! Please read and review!**

"Hey Luke, Rosco ain't followin' us any more!" Bo exclaimed, looking back for a moment before driving on.

"Well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Lets git to town and back to the farm before he does come after us again." Luke replied looking forward.

**Those boys don't realize that ol' Rosco is in trouble back where they left him. I think they are gonna regret that after while.**

"So, Rosco just up and quit chasin' ya? That is a might off," Uncle Jesse said, handing Bo a nail. The boys and Jesse were in the back 40 working on the fence.

"That's right Uncle Jesse. We jumped the creek on Canyon Road, but he didn't follow. We just took it as a sign and kept goin'."

"Yeah, it was a little weird. We're not used to Rosco stoppin' a chase when he's so close," Luke said, hammering a nail into the fence.

"Well, I'm sure he had a good reason. JD must've called him off or somethin' like that. Let's just forget about Rosco and finish this fence," Jesse said, handing the boys more nails.

**Well, the Dukes still don't know that Rosco is still on the Canyon Road, all by himself.**

Rosco watched as the Dukes sped away, the pain in his chest so intense, it took his breath away. Flash moved to where she was pushing against his leg.

**Even Flash knows something is wrong with Rosco.**

"Honey, I need help. Somethin' is wrong. I've never hurt this bad before."

Rosco was clutching at his chest as he grabbed the mic off his CB. "This... this is... Sheriff Rosco...P Coltrane. I... I need... help..."

He didn't get much further before he slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious.

**I hope someone heard Rosco before he passed out.**

As it was, Enos Strate was patrolling the roads of Hazzard when he heard the Sheriff come on the radio. Hearing his broken message for help literally scared the deputy. "Sheriff? Where are you Sheriff?" Silence was his only response.

His first reaction was to go to the Duke farm, as he was sure they would know what to do and it was the closest place he could go.

He pulled into the Duke's yard and got out of the car. The boys and Jesse had just gotten back from fixing the fence and Daisy was just getting ready to leave for her shift at the Boar's Nest.

"Hi ya Enos. What's goin' on sugar?" Daisy asked, noticing the deputy looked a little pale.

"I need ya'll's help. I was patrolling and the sheriff came on the radio. Ya'll, I think somthin' is wrong," Enos said, holding his hat in his hands.

The Dukes looked at each other before Jesse replied, "Why do ya say that Enos?"

"His message was broken up, but I did hear that he needed help. Ya'll, he didn't sound good and then he got cut off. I tried to reach him, but he never answered. I need help findin' him. Can ya'll help me find the sheriff?" Enos asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Again, the Dukes looked at each other, realizing this was no joke and something was wrong.

"Why, sure Enos, we'll help ya. Ya know, he had been chasin' us on the Canyon Road and when we jumped the creek, we was sure he would follow. But he didn't. Luke, ya think somethin' have happened?" Bo asked.

"It might have, we can start there," Luke replied as he and Bo jumped into the General Lee.

"We're gonna check the other end of Mill Creek Road," Jesse said as he Daisy hopped into the jeep.

"Enos, why don't ya check the Pine Hollow Road. Keep close on the CB's ya'll," Bo said as the General roared to life, leading the three vehicles out of the Duke yard to head in their own directions.

**I hope they get to him in time, don't ya'll?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank ya to all who have been reading and reviewing. I hope ya'll are enjoying it. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

As the General sped along the Canyon Road, the boys looked from side to side as they went along. They were really worried about the missing sheriff.

"I wonder what happened to Rosco," Bo said, as he headed the General to the creek where they had last seen Rosco.

"I don't know but I hope he's ok," Luke replied, as he kept his eyes glued to the right side of the road.

**I always knew that despite all the shuckin' an' jivin' they do, the Dukes still cared for the sheriff and his dog.**

"Hey Bo, look ahead! Ain't that Rosco's car?" Luke asked, pointing ahead. The sheriff's car was still sitting where it had stopped earlier, when Rosco had stopped chasing the boys.

"Yeah, I believe it is. Why is he still here on the creek side? Maybe somethin' must a happened to his car," Bo replied as he brought the General to a stop behind the patrol car.

"Lost Sheep calling Shepherd, Bo Peep and Enos. Ya'll got your ears on, come back."

"This is Shepherd and Bo Peep.""Enos here Luke. Ya'll find him?" Enos asked anxiously.

"Yeah we did. We're down by the creek on Canyon Road. His car is exactly where he stopped earlier. We'll check it out. We're gone."

Luke and Bo jumped out of the General and jogged over to the driver's side of Rosco's patrol car. They looked in and were too stunned for a moment to move. Rosco was still slumped over the steering wheel, his head turned away from the boys. Flash was still pushed against Rosco, whimpering at his side.

"Luke, I think somethin' is wrong!" Bo exclaimed as he opened the door. Gently, Bo pulled Rosco away from the steering wheel and laid him against the driver seat. Rosco's face was ashen white and beaded with sweat.

"He don't look so good Bo. We'd better get him out of there," Luke replied, leaning into the car. He and Bo gently pulled Rosco out of the car and laid him on the ground. While Bo was doing his best keep the sun off Rosco, Luke ran to the General. He grabbed the mic as Flash jumped out of the patrol car.

"This here is the Lost Sheep. Enos, Shepherd and Bo Peep, we need help on Canyon Road. Somthin's wrong with Rosco! What's your 20?"

"We're about 2 minutes away Luke honey!" Daisy's voice came over the radio."I'm almost there Luke, in about a minute or so," Enos said.

"Thanks ya'll, I'm gone," Luke replied, throwing the mic back into the window of the General. He ran back to Bo's side and kneeled next to him. "How is he?"

"I don't know Luke. He's unconscious and I don't know why. I'm worried about him," Bo replied. They had him laid out on the ground, not sure how to help him. Flash had made her way to Rosco's side and laid her head on Roso's shoulder.

**Well folks, ya can tell even Flash is concerned about Rosco. I'm concerned about him too.**

Enos' patrol car and Daisy's jeep skidded to stop behind the General at the same time. The three occupants jumped out and ran for the boys."Sheriff? Sheriff? Luke, Bo, is the sheriff okay?" Enos asked, his voice raising an octave or two as he kneeled next to the boys.

"I don't know Enos, when we got to the car he was slumped over the steering wheel," Bo said, looking over at Enos.

"We best be gittin' him over to Tri-County in a hurry," Jesse said. He didn't want to admit it, especially in front of the youngins, that he was scared to death. He was scared that Rosco might die. But he didn't want to worry the boys.

**That's typical for Jesse. He always protects the youngins.**

"Let's put him in my car. Then I can use the lights and siren to git him there faster," Enos replied, glancing at the boys before looking back down worriedly at the unconscious Rosco.

The three boys carefully picked Rosco up and carried him to Enos' patrol car. Luke slid into the back seat, then Bo and Enos carefully laid Rosco into the back seat with Luke.

"We'll meet ya there Enos," Jesse said as he and Daisy ran for the jeep and Bo ran to the General.

"Uncle Jesse, we need to let Boss know what's going on," Bo said as Enos' patrol car took off out of sight.

"I know. I'll try to reach JD on the way in. You call Cooter to get Rosco's car."

"Okay Uncle Jesse. I'll see ya there," Bo replied as he took off in the General, the jeep right behind him.

**Well, at least Rosco is on his way to the hospital. I hope he's goin' to be okay. Don't ya'll?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all who have been reading and reviewing. I have had way too much going on and apologize to one and all for the delay in writing. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Enos drove as fast as he dared to Tri-Counties Emergency. He glanced back at Luke in the back seat who was still trying it get Rosco to wake up. "How is he Luke?"

Luke didn't say anything for a moment as he checked the unconscious sheriff. "Not to good Enos."

Enos gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white from his grip. As he was turning into the parking lot of the hospital, Luke yelled from the back seat, "Enos, hurry! He's not breathing!"

Enos gasped, then steered straight for the emergency entrance. Before he got out of the car, he glanced back again to see Luke doing mouth to mouth on Rosco.

"Please hang on Sheriff," Enos whispered as he ran into the hospital. When he came out, the rest of the Dukes had parked behind his patrol car. The orderlies and nurse that had come with him to the car helped him and Bo to get Rosco out. The nurse went into overdrive when she realized that the man being pulled out of the car was not breathing.

"Lay him on this gurney," the nurse directed Bo and Luke. The boys did as they were told, Luke still trying to breath for unresponsive sheriff. The nurse and two orderlies rushed Rosco into the emergency room, leaving the Dukes and a stunned Enos standing outside.

**This really ain't lookin' too good for Rosco. I really hope he's gonna be okay.**

Luke turned to his uncle, taking a shaky breath before asking, "Did ya get a hold of Boss, Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah, he's on his way," Jesse replied quietly. He was keeping his eye on the young deputy. Silently he led Enos and the rest of his kids into the emergency waiting room.

No one said a word as they all sat down. Enos sat, tears falling unheedingly down his face as he clasped his hands together. The Dukes kept their eyes on him as he wrung his hands. They had to lean in to hear the almost whispered words he was saying over and over, "Please don't die sheriff. Please don't die."

**Poor Enos. I wonder if he will be okay if something happens to Rosco.**

Daisy stood and crouched before the distraught deputy. She put her hands on his and made him look at her. "Enos, honey, look at me."

Tear stained green eyes met hers as he looked up. "What happens if he dies Daisy? I don't know what I would do."

"You have to keep the faith sugar. We have to pray that he's gonna be okay."

A disturbance from the nurse's desk caused all 5 to look in that direction. A very agitated JD Hogg was practically yelling at the nurses. " Where is he? Where is my brother-in-law? Rosco Coltrane."

Before he could do anything rash, Uncle Jesse was at Boss' side in a flash. "JD, come over here with us."

"I want to know what's going on, if he's okay."

"I understand that JD, but yelling at the nurses won't help anything. Come sit with us," Jesse replied, guiding Boss over to the others. Enos was up in a flash. "I'm sorry Mr. Hogg. I didn't know he was sick."

**Wow, how could Enos think this was his fault? I hope the Dukes can talk some sense into that boy.**

"Enos, nothing is your fault," Bo said.

"He's right Enos," Luke agreed with his cousin.

"I know, I just feel bad that I didn't know somethin' was wrong. We could've had him here earlier." Enos dropped his head into his hands and began sobbing.

"Enos honey, there was nothing ya could've done. We just have to pray that he's okay," Daisy replied, a soothing hand on his back.

"Have ya'll heard anything?" Cooter asked as he ran into the emergency waiting room.

"Not yet. As soon as we got him out of the car, they brought him in here."

"What happened Jesse?" Boss asked, looking at his longtime friend. He still could not believe that his brother-in-law was so sick.

"We're not sure JD. We found him on Canyon Road and brought him straight here."

"Mr. Hogg, he tried to call on the CB but got cut off," Enos said, looking up as Cooter sat next to him.

"Are you the family of Mr. Coltrane?" a voice asked, causing everyone to look up sharply. They noticed for the first time the doctor standing in front of the large group.

"This is his brother-in-law," Jesse said, pointing to Boss. "The rest of us are friends."

"How is he?" Boss asked.

"Not too good. Mr. Coltrane has suffered a massive heart attack. Unfortunately, we are unable to provide the care he needs here so we will be air lifting him to Atlanta in a little while."

**Oh no, poor Rosco! This ain't good.**

The group shared shocked looks with each other before turning back to the doctor. "Is he gonna to be okay?" Boss asked quietly. A single tear slid down his face as his worry about his sheriff and brother-in-law went into overdrive.

"Its too soon to tell. When he was brought in he wasn't breathing and had no pulse. It took us a few minutes to bring him back. He's stable for now. That's why we want to get him to Atlanta as soon as possible. We are flying him into Atlanta Medical Center. They are able to handle cases such as Mr. Coltrane's."

"Can we see him before he's flown out of here?" Jesse asked. The others were still too stunned to say anything.

"Yes, I will have a nurse let you know when you can come back." The doctor then turned and went back to the treatment rooms.

The others looked at each other, all had tears in their eyes as they held on to one another.

**I hope Rosco is able to pull out of this one.**


End file.
